Sufficient hydration is important for replacing bodily fluids during extended periods of aerobic activity, such as cycling, roller blading, running, etc. Currently, several methods are known for supplying fluids to a person. One way is for the person to stop the aerobic activity and take a drink, such as at aid stations or water fountain. This method, however, disrupts the aerobic activity and is not suited for events like competitive cycling races. It is desirable to make replenishment fluid available without the need for slowing or stopping the aerobic activity. Water bottles carried by persons engaged in aerobic activity represent an attempt to overcome the problems associated with aid stations. However, drinking via-a water bottle requires use of one or both hands. Therefore, water bottles are not convenient, and can present safety hazards, particularly to cyclists.
In an attempt to overcome the deficiencies of water bottles, hydration systems have been developed. Conventional hydration systems include a flexible reservoir for holding fluid, a flexible tube for conveying the fluid from the reservoir to a user, and a valve, such as a mouth operated bite valve, attached to the end of the tube. The user can replenish fluids by placing the outlet of the valve in his or her mouth and biting down on a flexible valve covering. The valve covering deforms to open a seal and allow fluid from the reservoir to flow into the person's mouth. Current valves often require orientation of the valve so that the biting action properly opens the fluid outlet, namely a slit. Other valves, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,603, feature valve configurations that do not require initial orientation, but contain rigid features that are uncomfortable to bite down upon. Some of the known bite valves do not provide adequate flow, requiring the user to not only bite down, but apply suction, which can be difficult especially when the user is undergoing a strenuous activity. In this respect, ON-OFF rotating type valves have been contemplated to provide better flow control. But the ON-OFF type valve requires the user to manipulate it with his or her hand and/or mouth, which is not all too convenient. The bite valves still remain popular because they are easy to operate.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a bite valve that can be activated from multiple orientations to deliver sufficient flow, while providing a soft compliant bite area. The present invention addresses this need.